


An Encounter To Remember:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Consensual, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Large Breasts, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Spanking, Steamy encounters, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Hannibal went out for a night of fun, He didn't enconter meeting a spitfire, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Hannibal went out for a night of fun, He didn't enconter meeting a spitfire, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!*

*Summary: Hannibal went out for a night of fun, He didn't enconter meeting a spitfire, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!*

 

John "Hannibal" Smith was glad that the day was over, & he went to his favorite spot, _**Club Erotica**_ , where he can destress, & relax. He wasn't looking for a relationship. But, It wouldn't hurt to look, & he was looking forward to see some fresh meat there. He got dressed, & made his way there. Hee has no idea, that he is gonna meet the hottest woman there, & that she will be controlling him, using sex as her secret weapon.

 

Meanwhile, Jason Thomas, Hannibal's friend, & club owner was running around making sure that everything was perfect, Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck saw this, & went over to him, "You got to relax, Baby", Jason shook his head, & said, "I got shit to do", She pushed him down into his chair, & she got on her knees in front of his chair,& undid his pants, & threw them carelessly behind her, "I am gonna take care of you", & proceeded to give him the best blowjob ever. Jason began to relax, as she swirled her tongue around the penis head.

 

Hannibal relaxed, & took in the scene around him, There is a lot of beautiful people here, & even the strippers are drop dead gorgeous, He took a swig of his whiskey, & was amazed at the talent, that they have. He found Jason, who is in a great mood, & went over to the bar, "Jase, What's the flavor of the month ?", The Owner indicated to the stage, "She is on the stage doing her set now", Hannibal glanced at the stage.

 

Temperance was busting through like she owns the place, & doing her sultry routine, that has men & women drool. It should even be illegal doing what she's doing, she spotted the silver-haired man, & danced over to him, He couldn't believe that this goddess was giving him the time of day. She was bumping & grinding against him, much to the audience's delight. She went back to the stage, so she can finish her routine. She made her way to the clasp of her top, & giving the audience a wicked smile, as she was doing it, & then stopped.

 

 _"Take it off, Take it off !"_ , The Crowd was chanting over, & over, so she did what they wanted, & slowly slid it off of her shoulders, & held in front of her, she did a little dance, & turned around, & did a little shimmy. It drove them nuts, she swung one end on her finger, & flung out to someone, so they would have a souvenir. She danced shaking her ta-tas around, & then stripped out of her g-string, & got rid of that too, & went behind the stage, so she can change, & cool down, especially after seeing Hannibal right then, & there.

 

Hannibal couldn't believe that he had an experience with a beautiful woman, who was out of his league, He kept watch, just to see if she is gonna come back out. When she wasn't, he went to settle the tab, He heard a sultry voice saying seductively, "You weren't gonna leave, Were you, _**Baby**_ ?", He turned around,  & there she was with a smile on her face, wearing her most comfortable outfit. "Buy me a drink ?", He just nodded, & putcin their order, & sat a nearby table, where they were getting to know each other, As they were doing that, she was warming his cock through his jeans, with her warm hand, & he was getting turned on.

 

"You know what I would do to you, I would take that fine piece of meat, that you are carrying in your pants, & take out, I would lick it, bite it, & lick it again.....", as she was trailing off, He groaned, & she continued with, "I would take my strap on, & ride you like a bronco, slapping those cute asscheeks of yours", she smiled, as she saw that he was getting a hard on, "But it's against the rules", He glared at her, hating that she is a tease, "Will I ever see you again ?", she winked, & finished her drink, she said, as she was getting up, "You never know", & she left to join the rest of her night.


	2. Part Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

Hannibal was gonna relax with a bottle of scotch, & jerk off to the beauty from the club, At least, He will have some real good dreams about that for awhile, & it will warm him up at night, til he sees her again, which might be slim to none. He went & got the bottle out, so he was prepared to be drunk. He heard the knock on his door, & he was greeted by a beautiful sight.

 

It was the mysterious beautiful woman from the club, & she pushed herself in, laid the hottest kiss on him, & when the need for air became important, He broke the kiss, & asked, "What the hell are you doing here ?", Temperance smirked, & said, "I decided screw the rules, So I came to see you, & I brought a surprise", she held up, & showed hin the gift bag that she was carrying. She noticed his adam's apple, & kissed it, "Look at that cute little adam's apple", & she began to attack it.

 

Hannibal was feeling his erection growing, & he was enjoying himself, & what she was doing to him, then he got a hold of his senses, & started to back away. "We should do this right", Temperance said with a smile, "You don't need to be coy, You can't fight it, I _**am**_ the girl for you", she said, as she was backing him up,  & crowding him. "I am gonna have you for lunch", she ripped his shirt open, & leaving him open, & exposed. She pinned him against the wall, & kissed down his body.

 

He moaned, & she ripped the shirt off of his body, & then she undid his pants to his ankles, & she purred the sight of the treat in front of her, & said in a whisper, "I can make you very happy", & without warning, she took him over to the couch, & took him into her warm mouth. He clung to the couch, & held on. He let out unintelligible sounds, as he was being made a meal of. "I don't even know your name", The Silver-Haired Man gasps out, as she was teasing the underline of his cock. She straddles him now, & says, "I am Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck, Call me Face", she said, as she started to ride him, & pulled her jersey dress over her head.

 

"I am John "Hannibal" Smith, You can call me Hannibal", as she caresses his body, with her soft hands. He took a nipple, & teased with her teeth, & wicked tongue. She moaned, & began to ride him faster, as he was working her over. They came as one, & then she turned him over, with his ass presented to her. "I love to have my meat a little tender", She said, "I told you I will carry out my fantasy, Now you are gonna get it", She got herself into position.

 

She fucks him with the strap on, & spanking those delicious, & delectable asscheeks, "This ass, You have no idea, My God", she moaned out, She kept it up, including controlling his orgasms, & then they orgasmed together, He had his payback with her. "Shower ?", he asks, as they were enjoying their orgasmic bliss. She nodded, & said with a smile, "Yes", as she leads them into the wonderful bathroom. They had round # 2 right then, & there, & they weren't sorry that they can't keep their hands off of each other.

 

They hit the bed, as soon as they were done showering, & drying off, They were hungry for each other, & it was a cure for everything. It was dawn, & they were tired, & spent from al of the strenuous activities. "Are we gonna see each other now ?", He shivered, as she circled, & teased a nipple. She suddenly felt naughty, & bit the nipple, & said smiling, "Buy me breakfast, We will talk about it", He nodded, & they spent the rest of the time snuggling.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
